This invention relates to improved pre-fabricated building units.
The fairly restricted living space of a caravan is frequently extended by the addition of an annexe, particularly when the caravan is set up to remain on the one site for an extended period. Such an annexe normally consists of a roof, end walls and a side wall, all made of a suitable fabric, supported by a framework of tubular metal members releasably interconnected. Although an annexe of this description is usually expensive, the fabric is not likely to last very long when exposed to strong sunlight and other adverse weather conditions, and moreover is likely to be hot in summer and draughtly in windy conditions.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing pre-fabricated building units, applicable to the construction of a caravan annexe, but equally applicable to the erection of other light or temporary buildings, the structure erected from the units being quickly assembled or dismantled, sturdy and durable in use, and with good heat-insulating and weather-proofing qualities.